Tearing Me Up
by AppleDan
Summary: Years of secret affections are finally revealed after a much needed vacation. Will it be kept a secret from their friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Tearing Me Up (Edited) -Soul Eater Fanfiction.**

 **Authors Note: Hey, I've been wanting to write a fanfiction for a while now! I've always been nervous because I'm dyslexic and I've always been afraid of excessive criticism but I've gotten over that and I hope to inspire others to write! Hope you enjoy this juicy work in progress.**

Maka spent majority of her vacation catching up on good books. She took up weekly hikes with Tsubaki, and the girls while the boys swam in the beautiful clear blue water fall and springs, that Black Star stumbled upon. This place was a dream Maka thought. She was lucky to have a chance to relax.

Maka spent a day at the beach with the girls before their big time annual dinner party with the entire gang. This year Tsubaki was hosting it at her and Black Star's place. Everyone looked forward to it especially this year, since Tsubaki was the best cook among the friends.

Liz and Tsubaki waded in the waves while Patty made sandcastles. Maka was in the ocean earlier but became cold and decided to lay in the sun and enjoy a chapter or two.

Maka was a pale girl but she tried to absorb some sun into her skin; just enough to be lightly sun kissed. She had a few freckles develop on her shoulder and bridge of her nose. Now that she was older she started putting her pigtails to rest and wore her hair down a little more. She grew tall but stayed very petite. Though she wasn't fully endowed like Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, she developed a chest that suited her. But the change didn't go unnoticed by her boisterous friends.

Maka chuckled as she recalled Patty shouting

"OOOoooOOH Maka! Your boobs are bigger!" after returning from a long summer vacation before the academy started in the fall.

Soul happened to be standing next to Maka after the Patty's scene was made. Maka and Soul didn't dare look at each other because they knew how awkward they would both feel. When Patty and Liz caught up to the two Liz apologized about 100 times while Patty hugged and squeezed Maka and Soul until they couldn't breath. Maka smiled and simple said, it was no problem. She was use to Patty's lack of filter.

"But yes, they did get a little bigger" Maka whispered into the girl's ears as they walked off to greet Tsubaki, leaving Soul to caught up with Kid.

While Maka laid on the beach, she wondered if Soul noticed. She realized he hadn't called her "Tiny Tits" in a while. But that wouldn't matter, a cool guy like him isn't attracted to a brain like her, she convinced herself.

Maka finished a chapter in her book and packed up her things to go back to her apartment.

"Leaving already Maka?" Tsubaki ask.

"Ha ha, yes, I think I caught enough rays for the day" Maka explained.

"Alright, well don't forget we're all meeting up for dinner tonight at my place!" Said Tsubaki

"Of course, I'm bringing wine" Maka winked

Maka said bye to the girls and shuffled through the sand on her way to her and Soul's apartment. 20 minutes later she was at her front door, she dug around in her bag for the keys. She couldn't find them.

"I must have left them at the beach, I hope someone found them for me."

She grabbed her cell phone and called Tsubaki. Luckily Tsubaki confirmed that Maka left them at the beach and she'll give them to her at dinner. Maka was relieved but she crossed her fingers that Soul was home to let her in.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" She said while simultaneously knocking on the door. She waited for a few seconds. She knocked again, a little louder. "Soul, I forgot my key!" after waiting for about a minute or two she decided to call him on her phone but right then the doorknob turned and standing in the doorway was a dripping wet, was an annoyed Soul.

"Oy, I was in the shower. The smartest girl in the academy but you always lose your damn keys" He remarked.

"This is the first time this month i've forgot my keys, so shut up." she replied.

He was dripping from the shower. He had a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Maka had never seen him in this state, only because he showered when she was in bed, or gone. She had a hard time keeping her heart from dropping into her stomach. He had grown a lot over the summer and last couple of years. He too became taller, and more defined. His face was chiseled, and masculine, less round and child like. He still had the same eyes, and toothy grin, but now they seem to send new messages that make Maka's body race.

Trying to keep it together Maka, walked passed him and started to head up the stairs. She turned around briefly and thanked him for opening the door. He grinned and shrugged in a "what can I say" kind of gesture. It made Maka roll her eyes, but as soon as she turned around she felt hot and turned bright red.

Maka briskly went into her room, grabbed a clean pair of underwear, a bra, and simple maroon summer dress to wear from tonight's dinner, and her small vibrator. Shewrapped it into her towel then she quickly went into the bathroom before bumping into Soul. She needed to calm herself down before tonight's dinner.

She placed her things on the countertop and turned the shower on to warm it up. It didn't take long to warm up because Soul warmed it up previously. Maka undressed herself. She touched her chest and felt tingles. She whispered to herself very breathy "Soul". She moved farther down, passing her belly button down to her pelvis and finally to the supple lips of her vagina. Her vagina was sore and hot. She was longing for something, she knew what… she decided to masterbate, at least to ease her tension.

She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She exited the bathroom and shuffled quietly into her bedroom. Then horror filled her gut when she realized she left her vibrator in the bathroom shower. She nonchalantly walked to the bathroom and realized the door was closed. Maka face went pale as Soul walked out of the bathroom with his cologne.

"Hey, sorry if you were still using the bathroom, I just wanted to grab my cologne for tonight" Soul said.

"What!? Oh your cologne, oh yeah, thats cool, I just forgot to grab a towel for my hair" Maka tried to play it cool.

Maka scooted passed Soul and shut the door on him, she grabs her blue vibrator and folded it between a towel. Opened the door and hoped Soul went to his room already. No one was in the doorway so she made her way to her bedroom, she walked passed Souls room. He was laying on the bed, listening to music on his music player. Even that quick glance started an arousal in her. They locked eyes briefly. She made it to her room and closed the door.

She dropped the towel off of her body to allow herself to air dry a little. She brushed through her wet tangles. Then there was a quiet knock at the door, Maka threw on a tee shirt nightgown and a pair of clean underwear then went to the door. She cracked open the door,

"what?" she said a little annoyed.

Soul replied, "are you mad at me or something? I'm getting weird vibes and I would like to get it out in the open before we go to a dinner with our friends."

"What!? I don't have a problem! You're just trying to start something" Maka replied defensively.

"Why are you acting uncool?! I haven't even fucking seen you all day!"

"I'm not fucking MAD AT YOU!... I'm just having a weird day, I need to be alone for a sec"

"If you're embarrassed that you masterbate, well get over it. You're not the first one to jerk it in the bathroom." Soul said bluntly.

"What the fuck Soul! That's none of your damn business!"

Soul, stood in the doorway, for a second. "Heh," He chuckled, then sighed.

"Well, it's cool, don't let me ruin your fun Maka."

He turned around and placed his hands in the pockets of his joggers, the walked to his room.

"Oh uh, just shout when you're ready to head out, I was thinking of leaving at 8." then he looked over his shoulder at Maka and gave a friendly wink.

"That sounds fine", Maka replied.

Still standing in the doorway, she closed the door gently. She felt bad for snapping at him. When they were younger Soul would snap right back at her, for the smallest things. But now that they were older, Maka seemed to be the only one to snap, and Soul just kinda took it; and remained cool about it.

It's not like he's never been real with her before. He would always talk about his dates with other girls. He would always joke loudly about masterbating, go into details about one night stands, and tell the best stories about his drunken adventures with the boys.

Maka enjoied listening to the stories, but the truth was she might have been a little jealous. Her pride always stopped her from going out and doing anything excessive or unnecessary. Her idiot father ruined all that for her. But her was tired of feeling like she needed to be the good and responsible one of the group. Maybe tonight, she'll let loose.

After settling her mind, she walked downstairs, still in her long t-shirt, and put some hot water to boil in the kettle. She made two small cups of camomile tea, and stirred in a spoonful of honey in each. She figured she should clear the air and apologize to Soul for well..., being a bitch all the time.

Slowly walking upstairs, she approached Souls door, she hesitated for a second, but managed to gently knock at the door with her elbow (since her hands were full).

Soul opened the door.

"So… that's what you plan to wear? I'm not judging or anything." He chuckled.

"Yeah, Soul… Didn't you know the theme this year was 'sleep over chic'."

They both laughed at the sarcasm.

She gave the tea to Soul, and he smiled, confused, but didn't ask questions.

"Listen Soul… I'm sorry for snapping at you all the time... I guess… i don't know… I guess I have all the pent up anger. Sometimes I just get a little jealous that I can't really be myself, like you and our friends can. I'm trying so hard not to be my father. I'm not sure if that would ever change, but thanks for dealing with me and my attitude."

"Hey, you're my partner, I'll always deal with your attitude. You deal with me."

"Yeah, haha, I do deal with you."

"You know Maka, I've lived across that hallway from you from years and I never had told you how beautiful you've become. You're nothing like your dad, and you'll never be anything like him. Don't ever feel like you can't be yourself to please everyone, that's not the meister I chose."

Maka felt warm in her cheeks, and her heart became light.

Soul put his tea on his dresser, and leaned in close to Maka. He seemed towered over her by his height but he was still so close

"I have a feeling you hide your feelings from me and I try to keep my distance" he said in a smooth tone.

"But I can't keep my distance anymore..."

Then Soul lightly grabbed Maka's chin and kissed her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

That was it, that pushed Maka over the edge. She could not contain it anymore, she pushed the door open and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. They embraced each other with years of longing and silence. Slightly yanking on his hair and panting madly Maka knew what this was leading to. It felt nice to be weak. Maka was so used to being headstrong and stubborn. It's true, love kicks you in the teeth before you least expect it. Maka felt so brave in such a vulnerable state.

Soul smiled into her neck and kissed it softly. Without words he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his back and took a short walk into his room and onto her bed. There he sat her on his bed and moved onto her slowly. Maka was reserved, but longing and accepting of what he would do to her. They locked lips, softly kissing, tasting, licking each other lips. His tongue slowly entered her mouth and moved around rhythmically with hers. She let out small moans while he teased her with the with the bulge forming in his pants

"Fuck…" she exhaled

It sent chills down Souls spine, making him feel shaky.

Maka worried for a little bit. She wasn't sure how prepared she was about taking his length. He vibrater was small and nothing special, it simply got the job done.

"Mmmm, Soul…" Maka whispered

"Hmmm? Soul was over Maka, in a somewhat, one armed plank. His other arm sweeped Maka's loose hair from her eyes.

Maka hand met up with Souls. Their fingers intertwined

"Soul, i've haven't fuck another person… other than, myself." she didn't make eye contact with him, but she briefly chuckled in light of the awkward situation she put herself in.

"Well" Soul moved his face close to Maka's chest, it was exposed enough to she her collarbone. The t-shirt was sheer, exposing Maka's hard nipples. He brushed his lips over her soft skin. "We have one thing in common" He spoke into her chest

Maka, eyes closed, "hmmm..."

"we've both fuck ourselves." then he kissed her chest softly, then leaned up onto his knees and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head; tossed over the bedside.

He went in and kissed Maka's neck, hard, she quietly gasp. It made her body feel hot. He moved up to her ear and whispered "but i've been wanting to fuck you."

Maka cheeks became warm, she smiled and couldn't help but allow her body to shift around as it longed to be pleasured. She arched her back, Soul kissed her neck, and lightly feathered his lips along her shoulder. Maka now sitting up, pulled off her shirt exposing her breast.

Soul joked, "you're not the tiny tits I first partnered up with" then gently put his hands on her rib cage, just barely making contact with the sides of her breast. He moved in and softly kissed her cleavage.

Maka placed her hands on his face, she moved in for a kiss. They embraced, arms around each other, like it's been this way for years. Maka pulled away briefly and looked at Soul,

"Hey"

"Yes Maka?"

"Fuck me"

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you,"

He lightly pushed her towards the bed, making her lay down. He pull her panties off then dropped them on the floor. Soul stood at the foot of the bed and pulled his slim fitting joggers off, exposing his fitted boxers.

"I won't lie, you're body is tearing me up" Maka admit.

"There's nothing stopping me from tearing yours up"

He pulled her knees close to her chest and spread her legs apart slightly. Make closed her eyes and arched her back, she was hurting for him. He got on his knees. He face was inches away from her vagina, with his hands on her outer thighs and went down on her.

It was an awkward experience but she loved every moment of it. His tongue softly licking, kissing… the lips of her vagina was something she never imagined would feel this liberating. She was so exposed, so vulnerable, but if anyone could share this experience with her, Soul was the one she trusted.

Maka, arms to her side, grabbed fist fulls of the sheets. Her back arched, as she lost some control of her body as it reacts to Soul stimulation. She let out soft breaths, and quiet moans. This encouraged Soul as his hands reach out to grab hers. He could tell by the way she gripped that she felt good.

When he felt she was wet enough, got onto the bed, leaned up over her and kissed her. The idea of her tasting herself turned him on even more, Maka was surprised that tasting herself would be so erotic. She licked his lips in the heat of the moment causing his to go into a slightly aggressive make out.

They caught themselves, giving themselves a moment to take it in. Maka was relieved that Soul was experienced. It was like dancing, and Soul was the lead. A good lead at that.

Soul, put his index and middle fingers in his mouth while looking at Maka. He moved his hand down between her legs. Soul gently massaged her lips, before entering with his middle finger first.

Maka closed her eyes and arched back slightly. This felt so right, but so strange. Soul motioned his finger back and forth slowly.

"Maka..., you're so tight."

She bite into her bottom lip as Soul inserted his index finger next. It felt a little uncomfortable for Maka, but after a few minutes of being fingered it started to feel pleasurable.

Soul stood up for a moment and walked to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and fumbled around until he pulled out a box of condoms. He grabbed one and walked over to the bed.

"Want to help me put this on?" He gave Maka a sexy smirk and a sharp smile.

Nervous, but willing Maka nodded and took the condom out of his hands. She knew what to do but the fact that she was about to put her hands on Souls length make her shake slightly; with excitement and with anticipation. Maka sat up and moved towards the end of the bed. She took hold of Souls slim fitted underwear by the waistband and pulled them down slowly. His pelvic bone structure and stomach muscles were intense for his slim build. Finally his boxers were on the floor and right in front of her was the intimidating and impressive sight of his penis,

Maka blushed furiously, and almost forgot about the condom. Without saying anything she grabbed the condom and carefully ripped it open. She hesitantly took hold of Souls erection and before placing the condom over it, his stoked it.

"Fuck…' Soul swore through his breathe. I love that you're touching me"

Maka, at first shy, became comfortable and enjoied pleasuring Soul. She liked the way it made him swear..., she loved the way it made him moan.

In the heat of the moment, Maka stood up on the floor and kneeled onto her knees. She took Soul's cock into her mouth and gently sucked. Soul was taken by surprise.

"Woah there, you don't have to…"

Maka took him out of her mouth, "shut up boy… take it" then resumed. Soul rolled his eyes and smiled, lacing his fingers together and placing them behind his head while he tried to keep his composure. She took him in as much as she could. She wasn't aggressive but slow, learning what felt good to her, listening to what felt good for him. She licked upward on his shaft, and stroked his entire length.

"My knees are going to give out if you keep this up Maka"

She took him out of her mouth with a small pop. She stood up and met close to his face, she wrapped her arms around him, over his neck. He placed his arms on her ribs and they embraced in a passionate kiss.

Maka took hold of the condom on the bed and slowly rolled the clear rubber down his shaft while he held it in place.

Maka sat on the edge of the bed and fell back, with a glazed look in her eyes she said…

"Fuck me hard Soul"


End file.
